Coming back
by anahita200475
Summary: Eragon time travel fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the distant figure of his cousin on the horizon Eragon let out a small cry before turning to face Saphira.

"It will all be fine little one" she gently covered him with her wing. "rest." Surrounded by the warm blue membrane of her wing, Eragon slowly drifted off to sleep to the gentle growl of saphira's humming.

 _`tap, tap, tap'_

Eragon groaned as he woke up, feeling strangely tired.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

There was a strange heaviness in his mind like the one he would when Saphira was at too far of a distance to communicate with-

Saphira! He bolted up. where was she, he looked wildly around the vaguely familiar room when a movement caught his eye. He whipped his head around. There , sitting atop the mantle next to a bow and quiver was a blue stone nearly a foot long and polished to perfection with white veins webbed across it. Saphira's egg

What was happening ? Was this some crazy hallucination or dream? Before he could think about anything else he heard a sharp _crack!_ Saphira's egg was cracking open, rushing towards it he picked it up and set it on the bed – his bed he realised, the one that used to be in Palancar valley.

A section of the egg popped off revealing a miniature blue triangular head. Saphira he mentally called the name, without any effect.

Disappointed, he watched as Saphira pulled her body out out of the shell. Watched as she warily sniffed his outstretched hand before butting her snout against it.

Icy pain raced up his arms his mouth clenched up his arm. He heard a faint voice. His vision turned dark around the edges. The voice grew louder. "Eragon "

He focused on the voice" calm your mind, the girl's cannot br undone, but other things can be change, Algaesia doesn't hand out second chances often, use it properly, be careful and good luck"

His eyesight slowly returned as he became aware of another voice in his head, this one distinctly female and very familiar.

'Eragon' the diminutive dragon was flapping her wings frantically.

' what happened, where are we, why am I so small' then with a slight pause ' are you okay?'

Despite his situation he couldn't help but let out a faint smile. ' so glad to see you are concerned Saphira' he teased. And Saphira let out a huff.

'I know we are at Garrow's house which is somehow not destroyed, and you have just hatched. I would say this is a dream but we have never shared dreams, just nightmares. And i believe we could have sensed a spell on us but i cannot say how this happened or what this is.'

'how about we go along with what is happening and if this is real we can try to understand how this happened.' Saphira suggested.

Eragon hesitated ' but if this is real. If we have somehow come into the past maybe we can prevent a few deaths, save a few lives. I don't want to live through Brom or Garrow's death again.'

Saphira sighed 'I suppose,if you must'

He broke out into a grin ' thank you. But since there is a chance this is real and we don't have another theory, we should plan on what we will do this time around.' Saphira agreed and they began to plot.

Surprisingly it only took a few hours and sneaking downstairs to get meat to force feed Saphira. ' there is no point if i can't enjoy the hunt' she huffed.

They couldn't let Garrow die. But his death was a key factor in Roran becoming Stronghammer and he helped a lot in the war. Which meant they had to fake Garrow's death. He could transport him like Arya did to Saphira's egg. He could transport him to Surda.

There was also the matter of his elfish features, as much as he despised it Eragon had to change his bone structure to look human. Thankfully he found a painting of him and Roran in his room to give him an idea of how to shape himself. The real test would be acting in in front of Garrowand Roran like he was still Eragon from before the war.

Eragon absolutely refused to send Saphira to live in the woods during the first week. Yes he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but seeing her so young and vulnerable looking made him feel very protective towards her.

And Saphira, while she pretended to be irritated by his decision found obvious amusement at this. But she ate the meals he bought her nonetheless

Roran accepted his presence without a change. But he thought Garrow was a little suspicious of his behaviour.

One night he snuck out of the house with Saphira and built her a hut, lining it with cloths to keep her warm during the cold weather.

A few weeks later when Roran went to get his chisel repaired Eragon volunteered to go with him.

Roran and Eragon parted at the outskirts of Carvahall. Eragon walked slowly to Brom's house, engrossed in his thoughts. He stopped at the doorstep and raised his hand to knock.

A voice rasped, "What do you want, boy?"

He whirled around. Behind him Brom leaned on a twisted staff embellished with strange carvings. He wore a brown hooded robe like a friar. A pouch hung from the scuffed leather belt clasped around his waist. Above his white beard, a proud eagle nose hooked over his mouth and dominated his face. He peered at Eragon with deep-set eyes shadowed by a gnarled brow and waited for his reply.

Seeing him standing there alive and breathing was like a punch to the gut. Eragon froze, trying to say something. But it was hard to stand in front who he now knew to be his father.

"To get information," Eragon finally managed to get out. "Roran is getting a chisel fixed and I had free time, so I came to see if you could answer a few questions."

The old man grunted and reached for the door. "You might as well come in; we'll be talking awhile. Your questions never seem to end." Inside, the house was darker than charcoal, an acrid smell heavy in the air. "Now, for a light." Eragon heard the old man move around, then a low curse as something crashed to the floor. "Ah, here we go." A white spark flashed; a flame wavered into existence.

Brom stood with a candle before a stone fireplace. Stacks of books surrounded a high-backed, deeply carved wooden chair that faced the mantel; the four legs were shaped like eagle claws, and the seat and back were padded with leather embossed with a swirling rose pattern. A cluster of lesser chairs held piles of scrolls. Ink pots and pens were scattered across a writing desk. "Make room for yourself, but by the lost kings, be careful. This stuff is valuable."

Eragon stepped over pages of parchment covered in the ancient language.. He gently lifted cracking scrolls off a chair and placed them on the floor. A cloud of dust flew into the air as he sat. He stifled a sneeze.

Brom bent down and lit the fire with his candle. "Good! Nothing like sitting by a fire for conversation ." He threw back his hood to reveal hair that was not white, but silver, then hung a kettle over the flames and settled into the high-backed chair.

"Now, what do you want?" He addressed Eragon roughly, but not unkindly.

"Well," said Eragon, wondering how best to approach the subject, "I lied when I said I needed to ask questions" Brom raised a brow interested.

"uhh" Eragon wondered how exactly was he going to tell his father the truth." I am from the future" he blurted out. 'Tactless little on' Saphira reprimanded

"what?" of all the things Brom expected Eragon to say, time travel was not one.

"I am from the future" Eragon repeated. "boy I don't have time for your games" Brom failed to hide his amusement.

"I am from the future father." Brom started at the didn't want to drop the news on him that he knew, like this but what was done was done.

"you know?" Brom asked in a haunted whisper. Eragon softened a bit "I do and if you let me tell you what I want to tell you, you will understand how I know

Brom seemed to regain a bit of his composure " very well, tell me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: no there will not be two sets of Eludnari, there will be one set, from the past and not the future. No Arya will not be from the future ( at least i havent decided if it should happen yet). And i plan on updating a lot so no worries

His father listened as Eragon told him about Saphira hatching, his journey to the Varden, the appointment of Nasuada as the leader of the Varden, Elva, his training with the mourning sage and Vanir, what happened to Roran, making his way to Uru'baen with urgals and adding Urgals and dwarfs to the pact with the dragons as well as leaving Alagaesia. He skimmed over him and Arya and ended with him waking up the day Saphira hatched and their planning. "We just don't know what to do with Elva, I don't want to curse the child again, but we don't know much about the assassinations attempts on Nasuada and we can't risk her death and the voice told me to curse Elva again" Eragon said.

He watched his father as the sorrow settled over his face. " you have suffered so much my son, I am sorry I could not help you as much I would have liked to. If Alagaesia told you to curse the girl then you have to curse the girl, however you can save her from the pain by altering the curse. "

"thank you father" Brom smiled at the word. And Eragon recognized how he looked similar to Eragon back when looked human. Hesitantly he asked " would you like to meet Saphira?"

His happiness was almost painful to look at " I would be honored, just don't bury me in diamonds next time I die. I am not worth that much."

Eragon cracked a smile " I will meet you in front of Garrow's home at midnight tonight. And… could I borrow a gem to store energy? I'll be needing to save some"

Nodding Brom went to a drawer and handed him a blue Sapphire, putting it in his pocket, he turned around to embrace his father. He never did get to do that before. " Goodbye father".

As he met His cousin on his way back, he grabbed his arm, turned him around and asked " what do you do in the forest everyday Eragon?"

With a cold sinking suspicion spreading through him he said " just walk for a while" Roran's gazed sharpened and he whispered slowly " you are raising a dragon"

Eragon froze, " how?..." Roran took a deep breath, before saying " I know… this is hard to believe but I... am from the future"

Eragon relaxed, this was good..

After explaining to Roran that it had happened to Eragon and Saphira too. He began to explain their plans to change the future. Roran seemed angry when he realised that Eragon would havd faked Garrow's death and let him believe his father died, but calmed down when he understood the reasoning behind it.

" the reason you saved Caravahall was because of the emotions you experienced between loosin Garrow and loosing Katerina when she was kidnapped, it gave you strength when you decided to save our people and it turned you into Stronghammer, the Commander from Roran the farmer."

Roran agreed to the plans and revealed his own for saving Katrina and the village from the Raa'zac. His only problems were supplies, which he was worried about until Eragon found a solution.

" Saphira will hunt and i will get fruits and vegetables to last the whole village a week and we will collect water from the waterfall in the spine, if i can get father to use magic on it for us it wont spoil and will last for sometime, especially if you ration it. And i will make some stones that will shrink and expand your supplies for when you need them. As for the animals, the most i can do is get them to believe they should listen to you. Combined you will lose less people than before."

Roran knew magic to be, well... magical espescially in war but he was awed at the extents of the use of magic domestically. " Can you even do all this?"

Eragon smiled " after learning its name, the ancient language was truly easy to understand in all its possiblities."

"And, father is meeting me and Saphira tonight, would you like to come with us?" He asked. Roran noticed how Eragon constantly his father, he seemed to care about Brom and about the fact that he wasn't the son of Morzan. And he was glad his cousin found happiness.

" i would love to" he said honestly. After all this would be a meeting where he was seeing his uncle, not Brom the storyteller.

After that night, the plan was put into action, everyday after doing their daily work, Roran would allow Eragon to take some of his energy and store it in the Sapphire, as would Brom and Saphira. Eragon, after storing his own energy in the sapphires he would consume energy from the plants around him, not enough to harm though.

Eragon worked on the shrinking stones and taught Roran how to use them to enlarge and shrink supplies. In the evening they would all spar in secret, and Eragon taught Roran bits of Rigmar, to stay fit during their long months and Eragon made himself a ring to prevent anyone from scrying on him.

Throughout this all Saphira continued to hunt animals, which Brom charmed not to rot. Eragon collected edible tree barks, fruits, flowers and vegetables for himself and the villagers which he also got Brom to charm. They decided to store their food in a small cave, they magiked into only allowing Roran entrance.

The week was about to end and it was time for Roran to leave for his job at the mill and Eragon and Brom to leave for their journey to save the world from Galbotrix.


End file.
